Giants Among Us
by alldayfanfics
Summary: The daily life of Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert, and the rest of the characters. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Pre-Note: Hey guys! As you can see, this is an Attack on Titan fanfiction, or Shingeki no Kyojin. I am writing this in order to fill in the long intervals of updates with my Naruto fanfiction **_**In The Genjutsu World**_**. I was quite bored, so I thought, why not write this? Anyway, enjoy chapter one!**

**Warning: No pairings and no lemon. Just to let you know. I'm not gonna have Eren and Mikasa sex each other up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and its contents or any other references.**

**Prologue**

**130 kilometers outside of Trost, 850**

Eren Jaeger, 15, has just recently joined the Scouting Legion. A few days ago, the rest of the Special Operations Squad have been killed, except for Levi. Eren is just outside the abandoned mansion they hide out at.

Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert are there with him, but in different places, along with some other members of the 104th Trainees Squad who have enlisted in the Corps.

Eren is being bugged by Hanji Zoe, who kept on inquiring about his Titan abilities, as he is the only Titan-and human, to be able to be talked to. She kept on conducting tests on him, requiring Eren to bite his thumb every test, spilling blood all over the ground and Hanji's boots. But she didn't mind. If it were Levi though, he would've grabbed a towel and cleaned it quickly.

Mikasa is scolding Levi about him beating Eren up in the Military Court. Levi, as always, kept his normal, calm look. Mikasa wondered if he was even listening to her. Levi, on the other hand, was wondering how she remembered that day, and the fact that she still hasn't gotten over it.

Armin is having a peaceful chat with Reiner Braun, talking about the Titans and what's beyond Wall Maria. Reiner kept on looking over Armin's shoulder to look at Sasha Braus, who was devouring half a barrel of bread and potatoes. Armin realized that Reiner was looking behind him, so he turned around, seeing an always-hungry hunter woman. Armin quickly ran over to her.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's our food!" worried Armin.

"But I'm huuuunnngggrryyyy!" replied Sasha.

"You know, I'm surprised that she can eat ten times the size of her and still not get fat," said Reiner. "It kinda reminds me of a guy who wears a white sweatshirt and eats candy all the time."

"Who's that?" asked Armin.

"I don't know. It just popped up in my head. A guy who eats sweets all the time and never gets fat."

"You have one piece of imagination, Rein." Said Armin, staring at Sasha, still devouring the barrel.

There were a few other Corps members on the walls, scrubbing and washing the walls, using their Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear.

"Damn, you can use the 3DMG for those hard to reach places." Said Jean Kirschtein.

"Sounds like a commercial," said Connie Springer. He started using a deep voice, often used by those pesky commercials you see on your TV.

"Do you have a huge-ass wall and you wanna clean it? Do you not like reaching out of your small-ass window and scrub? Are you tired of your cheap Shiganshina soap and sponge? Well, we introduce the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear! You can grapple on the wall and start scrubbing those hard to reach places!

Warning: We are not responsible for muscle damage, STD's, HIV, sudden backflips, broken wall, and loss of virginity, batteries not included."

"Wow. I didn't know the Maneuver Gear can cause STD's and HIV."

"Yeah. You can lose your virginity if you start flying. You can pick up chicks fast. For example…" said Connie, aiming towards Sasha. He launched the hooks onto the support beams for the stables, with each cable in between her, and right on top of the barrel. He wasn't in the way of the barrel so it was clear. She was too busy eating, though.

He launched himself forward, sending him onto Sasha at fast speeds. He picked her up, bridal style, while mid-launch. He landed on the ground where the stables are, and disconnected his cables. Sasha was on his arms, blushing a tad red.

"What the-?" asked Sasha in shock.

"And that, Jean, is how to pick up a girl!" yelled Connie. He then put her down, and ran back to Jean. Sasha was surprised by the sudden launch, but she shrugged it off as a truth-or-dare game and went back to eating her last piece of bread.

"Well, that was a waste of precious gas, retard."

Connie laughed it out and started resuming their talk.

Meanwhile, with Hanji and Eren…

"OH MY GGGAAAAWWWDDDD!" shouted Hanji in amazement. In front of her was a humongous Titan, with large muscles and pointy ears, like an elf. She was drooling, seeing as she was seeing an intelligent Titan in front of her. She then realized she had to be careful, since it was a human, and the human may be killed in the process of conducting tests, which will be bad considering that he is the only known and well acquainted Titan Shifter.

The whole camp heard her scream, and all rushed to her. They saw a big Titan in front of her. They all realized who it was.

"Hanji-Taichou! What's the matter?!" asked a soldier.

"Oh, nothing! Just this AMAZING PIECE OF AWESOMENESS!" replied Hanji in a total dumbfounded state.

Eren bent over and picked up Hanji carefully, not to squish her. This triggered all members, except for Armin, Mikasa, and Levi, to draw their weapons.

Hanji gasped at the sudden pick up. She was then placed on his shoulder.

"I'M ON A TITAN! I'M ON A TITAN! I'M ON A-" Hanji fainted by the fact that she was standing on a real live Titan, and it not eating her. She fell off his shoulder. Everybody sheathed their weapons and were ready to catch her, but Eren quickly acted and picked her up. He gently laid her on the ground, grabbed a handful of water from the moat, and splashed it on her, waking her up instantly.

"HOLYNUGGETBALLSIHADADREAMTHATIWASONATITAN!" yelled Hanji. She wiped her glasses from water and looked in front of her.

"EREN! I HAD A DREAM THAT-"

"You were on his shoulder." Replied Levi.

"BOO-YAH! I GOT A FULL TEN SECONDS ON A TITAN!"

A cloud of smoke appeared all over the group, causing coughs everywhere. Eren appeared in the middle of the smoke, weakened. Mikasa and Armin ran over to him, Armin carrying his legs, with Mikasa carrying his upper body. They took him to a makeshift bed, and laid him there to rest.

"Hey, Hanji. Calm down. He's just a kid." Said Levi.

"Yeah, but I LOVE TITANS!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you do. But calm down. He can be an asset to us, and all you do is use him like a lab rat."

"Fine. Just capture at least two Titans alive so I can test on them, like Sawney and… and…" Hanji started to sob at the memories of Sawney and Bean.

"Bean?" asked Levi.

"Y-y-yes!" Hanji cried even louder, pouring tears everywhere on the ground.

"Well, we have to retrieve some of our recon members out in the forest… So.. Yeah, I'll leave you alone." Said Levi to a sad Hanji.

Eren woke up, with Mikasa and Armin looking over him.

"What happened?"

"You turned into a Titan for the sake of Hanji-san." Said Mikasa.

"Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Attention!" said Levi.

Mikasa, Armin, and Eren stood up and saluted, along with everyone else.

"Alright, guys. We're going out into the forest to retrieve our recon squad. They're still looking over the female Titan's body. We're taking them back for safety. I'll choose a few members for this mission. The rest of you will stay. Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Jean Kirschtein, and Reiner Braun will come with me."

"Hai!" the five yelled. They got on horseback and followed Levi out into the unknown.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**A.N.: So, enjoyed it? No? Sorry. D: Anyway, no big Author's note, so, stay tuned for Chapter One!**


	2. Sayonara, Peacefulness

**Warning: No pairings and no lemon. Just to let you know. I'm not gonna have Eren and Mikasa sex each other up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and its contents or any other references.**

**Chapter One: Sayonara, Peacefulness.**

The six Scouting Legion members hand-picked by Captain Levi himself packed up for a short retrieval mission for the Recon squad. Five except for Levi brought along an extra horse, tugging alongside the original horses. Those are for the recon squad. The team moved out, carrying colored flare guns, some food, and each with their own first aid kit.

They did as best as they can to stay out of sight, as Titans are scattered all around, and they have to avoid fighting them unless it's necessary.

The horse trip they had was peaceful and serene, but until…

"I'm scared!" cried Sasha.

"All we're doing is taking back the watch guys. Nothing to be scared of." Said Connie.

"Yeah but what if that female Titan suddenly jumps up and eats us?!"

"It's not gonna wake up until-" Jean said, before staring behind Sasha.

Sasha looked at his shocked expression, gulped, then slowly looked behind her.

"EEEEKKK!"

A 7-meter class Titan ran towards them, at full speed, with both of its arms in a hugging position, like a straitjacket.

Sasha closed her eyes.

"Mikasa! Kill it!" said Jean.

Mikasa nodded and gave her second horse to Eren, and jumped off her own horse, getting ready to strike. Fortunately, but unexpectedly, the Titan ran over them, seemingly heading straight towards a lake.

"It's an abberant." Informed Eren.

"Mikasa, get back on your horse." Commanded Levi.

Mikasa did as told and went back on her horse, with Eren giving her her spare horse.

They finally reach the forest, and head to where the female Titan is.

The Recon Squad was waiting on the ground, except there was something different about them. There were only three of them, but when they were left there, there were six.

"Sir! We have lost three of our men!" said a squad member.

"I see that the Titan's still there. How'd they die?" asked Levi.

"Two seven-meter class Titans appeared out of nowhere, picked them up, and ate them! We tried our best to avenge them. But we can't."

"I'm very sorry. Deaths happen. C'mon. Get on the horse. We'll take you back to the fort."

"Yes sir."

The three men climbed aboard one horse each, controlling them now instead of Eren, Reiner, and Sasha.

They ran from the spot in the forest, running as fast as they can before any Titan could see them.

**THUMP!**

"Did you hear that?" asked Connie.

**THUMP!**

"It's getting louder." Said Mikasa.

**THUMP!**

Sasha looked behind her, seeing a big Titan running towards them.

"WHY IS THERE ALWAYS A TITAN BEHIND ME?!" yelled Sasha.

"There! That's the Titan that killed our friends!" said a Recon Squad member.

"Is it an abberant?" asked Eren.

"No. It's perfectly functional. Maybe if we outrun it…" said Jean.

"Outrunning it is no option. We have to kill it." Said a squad member.

"Mikasa!" commanded Eren.

Mikasa stood up from her horse and hooked onto a branch, just in front of the speeding Titan. She barely kicked the Titan on the forehead when she was in mid-air. Luckily, the Titan didn't seem to notice or care. She swung from branch to branch, eventually getting close enough to the Titan. She hooked onto its shoulders, and sliced the back of its neck. She jumped and landed on her horse safely.

"YEAH, BITCH!" yelled a squad member. Everyone else was relieved that the Titan was dead, but the Recon squad was happy that their teammates and friends were avenged.

They finally arrive in the hideout, with less encounters than usual. They all made it back in one piece. Everyone took their horses to the stables and got off to their own business. Eren, instead of going to Hanji, went to Armin instead. Mikasa went to the both of them, Connie, Sasha, and Jean started having a peaceful and fun chit-chat, and Reiner went into the building to take a nap.

"Levi! Did you bring a Titan?" asked Hanji.

"No. Do you see a Titan being dragged here?" responded Levi.

"Aww, PLEEEAAASSSEEEE on your next mission can you bring a Titan alive!"

"Fine, Fine. Whatever."

"YEESSS!"

**Meanwhile, with Mikasa, Armin, and Eren…**

"She's a loud one." Said Mikasa.

"Yeah. She's really interested in Titans. I think she loves me or something." Said Eren.

"No she doesn't! She's way older than you and all she does is experiment on you like a disposable test subject."

"It's best you avoid her so you won't get tired. You're gonna strain your body, and eventually your Titan mode's going to attract other Titans while you're tired." Informed Armin.

"Right. So anyway, what do you think is in the basement in our house?" asked Mikasa.

"Probably dad's hentai." Replied Eren with a chuckle.

"You're gross, Eren." Complained Mikasa.

"Every guy likes that."

"Are you implying you've read those?" asked Armin.

"Yeah. I mean, no. Well, maybe. I walked into the library and stumbled upon the adult category. I didn't know what aisle it is so I took a magazine out and there it was." Replied Eren, smirking.

"EEERRRREEEENNNN!" said a woman in a sing-song voice.

"What the fu- HANJI-SAN!" Eren said before doing the normal salute.

"Can you meet me later at around ten? I want to do something."

"Uh.. sure?"

"Great! You should rest until then! Toodles!" said Hanji happily.

"Why does she need to see you later?" asked Armin.

"Probably some weird-ass test." Replied Eren.

"She probably told you to rest because you're MOST likely going to turn into a Titan. Either that or you'll have-" said Mikasa before getting interrupted.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH HER!"

"No shit, you're not. I was gonna say you're going to fight her or something."

"Oh. Well, alright. I have to take a nap. Not that I'm told to. I'm tired."

"Bye." Said Armin and Mikasa.

Eren walked to the building and to his quarters, sleeping on his bed.

Everyone else seemed to mind their own business until dusk came in. The temperature rose, causing everybody to wrap their green capes around them. Eren eventually woke up at the cool breeze, so he wore his jacket and cape, and went downstairs into the yard. A campfire was set in the middle with log seats around it, so anyone could go there, chillax, eat some marshmallows, or just warm up. Some others were on the 20 meter guard walls, looking over the giants roaming the fields. Fortunately, none of the Titans saw the Scouting Legion. They sure as hell saw the lit-up building, but didn't seem to mind. Besides, if they were to go there, Levi will save the day.

"Sup, Eren?" asked Reiner.

"I'm good." Replied Eren. He walked over to Mikasa, sitting next to the fire.

"Hey. Where's Armin?" asked Eren.

"He's sleeping early. He wants to wake up early tomorrow. I don't know why." Replied Mikasa.

Eren nodded and looked up at Armin's room, seeing a dim light on. He borrowed Connie's 3DMG and grappled onto Armin's window, seeing him reading a rather explicit material. He didn't bother to ask him what he was reading, so he climbed down, giving Connie back his gear, and sitting next to Mikasa.

"What's he doing?" asked Mikasa.

"Reading something that's unmentionable." Replied Eren, shocked.

"Ah. I see. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that none of us are dead and it's all peaceful."

"Well, let's hope that it doesn't happen at all."

Suddenly, a part of the wall got destroyed. Smoke engulfed the whole compound, making everyone cough.

"What the hell?!" asked practically everyone in shock.

Sasha was the first to clear her vision. She looked at the wall behind her, and saw a Titan, with a whole group following it.

"WHAT'S UP WITH TITANS BEHIND ME?!"

"You just had to jinx it, did you, Mikasa?" asked Eren.

"Well soooorrryy!" snapped Mikasa.

Everyone but Eren ran to the stables and grabbed their Maneuver Gear and launched into battle. Eren ran inside and took his own gear. He met Armin in the halls. They both ran downstairs and assumed their fighting stance.

"Hey, I know what you were reading." Asked Eren.

"Wh-what?! I wasn't- I wasn't reading anything!" said Armin quickly shaking his hands in front of him, like he's taking no responsibility for the book.

At least 7 Titans appeared. Eren and Armin launched their Maneuver Gear and flew off, about to send hell to the Titans.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A.N.: So, enjoyed it? No? D: Anyway, I at least HOPED you enjoyed it, because without you guys and your support, I wouldn't have done this new fanfiction anyway. So, without further ado, I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
